Popples trailer
The two Popples trailers were the first CGI footage clips seen for Popples while it was earlier in development. The first trailer was first shown in the official Zag website in 2016.http://web.archive.org/web/20180823053641/http://www.zag-inc.com/brands/popples It was later published, along with the extended trailer, on January 9, 2019, on the second official Popples YouTube channel.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=35FSsJmkukE Description The second trailer shows the first view of the city of Popplopolis. Sunny is seen rolling around the city like she's a pinball before taking a shortcut to Treepod. Once she gets inside, Bubbles appears delighted to see her. When she asked her where're their other friends, Sunny mentions that someone is holding a camera and is recording them. This freaks Bubbles out that she freezes herself. Sunny then introduces herself to the cameraman and explains to him that Bubbles is camera shy. She then tricks Bubbles into thinking her hair is out of place to make her move again. Izzy then appears and explains to Bubbles and Sunny that he had build Secret Explorer hatches all over the Treepod. He then notices the cameraman and questions his friends about it. Bubbles explains to him that the cameraman is interviewing them on their adventures on Popplopolis. Lulu suddenly appears to show the cameraman her latest invention: her Time Travel effect. She zaps Izzy to make him travel back in time, but it later reveals that Izzy is actually on the roof. Yikes then rapidly appears and crashes into the camera, breaking the lens. Lulu decides to put her and her friends back in time before the camera was broken, forgetting that her invention actually teleport someone on the roof. She zaps herself and her friends where Izzy is, but because of the weight of the five Popples, they all crash down inside the Treepod. Letters then lands on top of them and it results on the Best Popple Pals all formed the series logo. The trailer ends when Bubbles said, "Popping onto your screens soon!". Characters * Sunny * Bubbles * Yikes * Lulu (in second trailer) * Izzy (in second trailer) * Coach Loudly (in second trailer; ball form) * Cameraman Trivia * This is the first officially released footage of Popples. * Because it's a trailer, the characters have a different voice actor/actress than in the final version: Bubbles' sounds a bit high-pitched, Sunny's sounds a bit higher, and Yikes is shown to speak normally as opposed to making unintelligible noises whenever he speaks. Izzy in the second trailer a bit more high pitch than in the final version and Lulu sounds more deeper than in the final version. It's unknown who voice the Best Popple Pals in the trailer. * The inside of the Treepod in the trailer is very different in the final version. * Bubbles is camera-shy as shown in the trailer, but in the final version she's shown just fine when the camera is filming her. * There're two versions of the first trailer. The first version was available on the official ZAG website and Yikes has a line in the end which is "Oops, sorry about that!". However, the version that was uploaded on the second official Popples YouTube channel doesn't have him say that line. * The logo that's shown at the end of the video is different than the final version. Though the logo in the second trailer is the final version use for the series. * While Lulu's character model is the same as the final version, there's only one difference. In the trailer, Lulu's star barrette has a light-purple clip behind it, just like in her render designs. * In the second trailer it shows that all the Best Popple Pals are involved. * Izzy mentions that he built Secret Explorer hatches in the second trailer. The hatches would later appear in "Smart House Arrest", though the difference is that Izzy keeps the hatches a secret from his friends. * According to Izzy, sometimes he sleepwalks and dreams that he's a gopher. * Lulu's Time Travel effect remote is similar to her Miniaturization Machine from "Palentine's Day". Category:Promotional Content Category:Content